Rain
Rain es un personaje aparecido en la serie de juegos de lucha de Mortal Kombat el es un luchador de Endenia con apariencia de Ninja morado. Al principio pensaron en Rain para aparecer en el Mortal Kombat 3, pero en realidad no apareció hasta el Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Sobre Rain es Rain en Mortal Kombat: La Conquista.]] Rain era al principio una forma de despistar a los jugadores (un pretexto para desviar la atención) insertado por los programadores del juego; un personaje que era mostrado en la secuencia intro del juego que en realidad no existió dentro del juego en sí mismo. Muchos admiradores de MK lo buscaron en vano. Él sin embargo, pronto tendría un aspecto real en las versiones de consola de Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, y Mortal Kombat Trilogy como un personaje hecho y derecho con su propia historia (el de un traidor a su reino) y movimientos, para placer de algunos y disgustos de otros. Es un personaje cuya fama es relativa dentro de los fans de MK. Sus movimientos muestran que posee control sobre los fenómenos climáticos, tipo tormentas, lluvias y rayos, aunque el elemento que usa es el agua. Muchos fans lo esperaban en Mortal Kombat: Deception, pues se aseguraba que volvían muchos personajes antiguos, pero no hizo su regreso sino hasta Mortal Kombat: Armaggedon, con uno de los mejores cambios vistos en ese Mortal Kombat. En Mortal Kombat: Armageddon le vemos que no se cumple su Ending de Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, donde desaparece tras derrotar a Shao Kahn, ayudando a su Reino Edenia. En la Intro podemos ver a Rain corriendo entre los buenos/neutrales de la saga. También en Mortal Kombat Armaggedonn hemos podido saber que es un SemiDios, hermano de los SemiDioses Taven y Daegon (Protagonistas de MKAr) por parte del padre, Argus. El hecho que Rain solo comparta el mismo padre con Taven y Daegon, pero no la madre, explicaría por qué Rain tiene poderes de agua y los otros dos tienen poderes de fuego. Su última aparición fue en Mortal Kombat: Armageddon y es uno de los personajes que se esperaban para Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe (aunque en menor cantidad) 'Apariciones en los juegos' ''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/Mortal Kombat Trilogy Biografía ''Nacido en el anterior mundo de Kitana, Edenia, Rain fue alejado del reino cuando era solo un niño pequeño, poco después, resurgió mostrando su simpatia por Kahn Escogió traicionar a su gente antes de ser eliminado por las manos del escuadrón de exterminio de Kahn. Movimientos Especiales *'Esfera de Control': Alzando ambos brazos hace emerger de la tierra una expulsión de energía destellante luminosa, la que impactara la parte inferior del oponente haciendolo elevar y en el preciso momento lo deja caer en el campo. *'Relámpago': Alzando en lo alto uno de sus brazos, hace llamar un relampago desde el cielo, caera directamente sobre el oponente, en la base de sus pies se ve las onda de carga y el oponente se derribara en el campo. Fatality Cada uno de los siguientes movimientos se realizan en Mortal Kombat Trilogy. *'Relámpago Multiple': Alzando en lo alto uno de sus brazos, hace llamar un relampago desde el cielo, caera directamente sobre el oponente, en la base de sus pies se ve las onda de carga, ira llamando más relámpagos mientras el cuerpo se electrocuta y fínalmente explota en huesos calcinados. *'Puño de Mutilación': Compactando su cuerpo, a poca distancia del oponente, elevando su puño destruye por entero el cuerpo del oponente, su cabeza, su torso, piernas y tobillos iran por encima del aire, en segundos cada una de las partes ira cayendo, de una en una se acomodaran con gotas de sangre y dejando un cuerpo como intacto pero de cabeza. .]] *'Friendship': Alzando en lo alto uno de sus brazos, hace caer sobre el oponente una nube oscura y llamar una lluvia, las gotas que recaen sobre el oponente haran crecer unas flores amarillas y purpuras. *'Babality': Un bebé con la indumentaria ninja, descalzo, porta un pañal y mantiene la máscara. *'Animality': Transformación en un elefante miniatura de colores muy realistas, elevando su trompa provocara una gran onda sonica que deshollara al oponente, dejandolo con solo su cadaver que expulsa jugos y sangre. *'Brutality': Utilizado desde UMK3. Combo de once golpes por el cual hace implosionar el cuerpo de su oponente en restos y charcos de sangre. Final Rain peleó valientemente para el emperador Shao Kahn. Pero sería la propia hija adoptiva de Kahn, la Princesa Kitana, la que lo volvería contra él. Igual que Kitana, los orígenes de Rain fueron revelados de su antiguo reino de Edenia. Él supo qu su padre fue una vez general en la armada de Edenia y murió a manos del mismo Kahn. Furioso por la veracidad de esta historia, se unió a los guerreros de Earthrealm. Pero su alianza se convirtió en dudosa, cuando misteriosamente desapareció durante un ataque de los escuadrones de exterminio. Para probar su lealtad, se encamino en una misión suicida por destruir a Shao Kahn y termino con la amenaza de una vez por todas. Mortal Kombat:Armageddon Biografia El Edenian raza es descendiente de los dioses. Esa es la razón de nuestra longevidad, nuestra nobleza, y nuestra fuerza. Pero estoy más que una lejana relación con las deidades de antaño. Soy un descendiente directo de Argus mismo. Sólo recientemente he descubierto mi real patrimonio. Quan Chi, un emisario de Shinnok, me revela que tengo derecho a un gran poder - y el control de Edenia. Mi padre se escondió mi identidad por temor a que complicaría sus planes de sucesión. El orador a favor de sus hijos Daegon y Taven y peinado a sustituir un día como Protector de Edenia. Pero tontamente vinculados a este plan una misión para salvar a los reinos de Armagedón, dejando abierta una oportunidad para mí para aprovechar el poder que legítimamente es mío . Aunque parece que las fuerzas de la luz tratan de robar el premio de mi parte, Quan Chi ha hecho planes para asegurar mi victoria. Él y sus aliados ayudarán a defenderse de las Fuerzas de la Luz como debo hacer para que mi manera de Blaze. Pero antes de esta batalla final, tengo que garantizar que Taven y Daegon no puede impugnar mi ascensión. Voy a acabar con ellos antes de que completen su misión. Movimientos Especiales *Más de tapa de huelga *Chorro de agua *Perno chocante *Mystic vapores *Pies viento Final El medio hermano de Taven y Daegon, la lluvia absorbe el poder de fuego y se convirtió en un dios completo. Yo no había previsto que el vencedor sería el hijo, cuya verdadera identidad he ocultado por tanto tiempo. Me otorgó el título de Protector de Edenia de lluvia, pero mi orgullo en mi hijo estaba fuera de lugar. He uses his power to enslave Edenia. Él usa su poder para esclavizar a Edenia. Y ahora que he subido a los ancianos estado Dios, me ha prohibido a detenerlo. Curiosidades La palabra Rain significa en nuestra lengua lluvia. Animaciones Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Ninjas